Simple Promise
by XxDreamWalker
Summary: She's been gone for years, so how could Suzaku still love the girl that tore his heart? SuzakuxOC


"_Why did you leave me…?" Suzaku asked as he leaned against the wall of an abandoned building. His deep green eyes pierced my own blue eyes, trying to find something. Was he looking for a reason? Some sort of motive? A Cause that made me disappear for 5 long years?_

_My eyes drifted towards the barren land around us, not being able to look him in the eyes any longer. My mouth didn't move. It stayed shut, not daring to open it for fear of blurting out something I might regret. Then Suzuaku's eyes suddenly shifted to complete anger._

"_ANSWER ME!" he screamed as he grabbed my shoulders and pressed me against the wall. The cold brick wall felt horrible against my light skin, like tiny sharp rocks rubbing against my back. The thin green sweater I had on didn't help me in the slightest. His eyes pressed closer to my own, demanding answers. _

_Still, not a sound came out of my mouth._

_Suddenly his eyes softened, realizing he was probably hurting me. His arms dropped to his sides in a slow motion, letting his gaze follow them to the ground. He then slowly pressed is head on the crook of my neck, breathing in what little left sent of vanilla I had left in me. He uses to tell me I normally smelled like vanilla on normal bases. He had said it reminded him of home, because I was his home. His personal little shelter from the pain and sorrow of everyday life as a soldier. His own little piece of happiness. _

"_Did you stop loving me?"_

_My heart shattered into billions of little pieces hearing those words form into a sentence. Stop loving him? How could I possibly do such a thing! With his beautiful green eyes, his charming smiles, the way he turned rain into sunshine with a simple glance. I was memorized by him. Every small thing about him captured my tainted heart. How could I simple stop loving him?_

_I mouth formed words, but not one sound came out. My bottom lip trembled in annoyance and frustration, not knowing what to do nor say. My mouth won't work, nor would my arms. I wanted to hold so badly it burned yet no movement was made._

_Suddenly, cold tears ran down my face. I felt each one stroll down my cheek. First one, then another, then a few more rolled down my pail face. I heard each drop fall to the cold floor, each making their own sounds. God, this was pathetic. I couldn't talk, move and now I was crying? I looked so weak; it made me want to curse my own life. I shut my eyes closed, trying to attempt to stop the tear from falling. _

_Suzuku then pulled away from me, maybe finally giving up on finding a reason why I was gone for so long. I didn't expect him to do anything but walk away from this ugly town; to walk away from me in my pathetic state. _

_Suddenly I felt his oddly warm hands pressed to my cheeks, making tears abruptly stop. I didn't open my eyes though. I couldn't bear to look at him_

"_It's okay baby… I understand…" His softly said in that smooth voice of his. Then, his lips crashed into mind in a soft yet passionate kiss. Never have I ever felt the need of something so bad when he pulled away from me. All I wanted was for him to keep kissing me, to show me he still loved me after all this time. _

_That's all I ever wanted; for him to love me._

_I then crashed our lips together again, not wanting this feeling of completion to end. Since I was significantly shorter than him, he must have felt obliged to wrap his strong arms around my waist and pull me up to his height. He has used to do that all the time, wanting us to connect as closely as possible. It was just another small thing I adored from his touch. _

_Once we pulled away he pressed his forehead to mine and smile brightly, probably reassuring me everything was going to be okay. My mouth opened again, trying to say the words I held back all these years._

"_I love you… So much…"_

_Suzaku smiled softly and kissed my nose. _

"_I love you too… So very much it burns."_

_I pushed his hair out of his face, making his green eyes connect to my blue ones. This was perfect. Simply perfect._

"_Don't ever leave me."_

"_Don't ever doubt my love for you…"_

"_I promise"_

"_I promise."_


End file.
